A New Pup In Town
Summary The episode begins with Bingo and Rolly looking at clouds, and they hear someone explain that one looks like an elephant wearing a top hat. A gray and white puppy calls from behind the fence and almost says her name, but the pugs' next-door neighbor, Chloe, says Keia, which is the puppy's name. She snuggles with Keia and tells her that they'll play more after school. Chloe then leaves for school and Keia talks again through the fence. Keia jumps up from under the fence ( with her loose collar coming off`) and tells Bingo and Rolly that they are her friends now. Rolly remarks that Keia smells nice, like flowers. She then explains that Chloe gave her a bath with special doggy shampoo. She tells Rolly that he smells like kibble and mud and she likes it. She than explains that she loves Chloe, Her new "Brother" (Cagey), and her new neighbors (Bingo and Rolly). Bingo and Rolly introduce Keia to Hissy and Her Name Is Keia is sung. After the song, Bob calls Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy inside for breakfast. Keia finds a ladybug and decides to name her "Strawberry" because she looks like a "Tiny, Adorable Strawberry". runs off to find Chloe. Bingo and Rolly notice that Keia is missing. They head across the city and try to find Keia, but they have no such luck. Keia arrives at the farm and finds a sheep. She nicknames the sheep "Baa" and tells her about Chloe, referring to her as "Short, Human, Best Girl In The World". She also says that a cat named Hissy lives next door to her and that she is a great napper. Bingo and Rolly find Keia throughout the neighborhood. It is now the afternoon. A young girl Chloe's age and her mother are seen. The girl says that she wants to keep the puppy. The girl's mother tells her how to greet a new dog and that the puppy is lost and they should try to find her owner. Meanwhile, the school bus drops off Chloe at her house. Chloe says goodbye to the bus driver and tells her mother that she will be playing with Keia. She notices Rolly and Chloe's mother says that she should try to get them back to Bob. They then run into the girl and her mother. Chloe cuddles Keia and tells her that she loves her so much. The girl's mother explains to Chloe's moter if they can play with them anytime. Chloe's mother explains that they are their next-door neigbors and they can play with them anytime. They say goodbye and leave. Meanwhile, Bob fixes the fence and gives Keia a new collar that won't fall off which she will wear on her missions. The episode ends with the 3 pups playing and Bob, Chloe, and Chloe's Mother laughing. Characters *Bingo *Bob *Hissy *Keia (Debut) *Rolly Gallery A New Pup In Town/Gallery Trivia *Starting with this episode - *The opening sequence is changed slightly. At the beginning, instead of zooming into Bob's house, it shows the sun rising above Bob's house. The theme song also now contains clips of the following episodes: Hawaii Pug-Oh, Go, Dog. Go!, Polly Wants A Pug, Counting Sheep, Close Encounters of a Pug Kind, A New Pup In Town, Keia's New Doghouse, The Total Yodel, Bob's Birthday Wish, Mr. Bob Goes To Washington, and the Playtime With Puppy Dog Pals short Puppy Pool Party *The episode titles do not appear on screenhe Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes where Bingo and Rolly travel